A New Life
by TenaciousLuke
Summary: So basically, my OC, Edward moves into Danville. Bad summary, I know, But I'm new at this as this is my first Fanfic. Please enjoy and R R. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. A New Life

Early mornings suck, especially when you're moving out and you need all your energy.

"Edward, time to get up, we've gotta be at the airport in 2 hours!" My mum shouted up the stairs.

"Mum, it's 2 AM, I get that we're moving, but did you _have_ to book the early flight?" I replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It was the only flight I could afford. Just get a move on!"

"Ok, ok! I'm just getting dressed now!"

I pulled on my favourite t-shirt, emblazoned with The Who's logo, my black tracksuit bottoms, and my Dark Side Of The Moon jumper and made my way downstairs to get ready to leave for the airport, to catch the _very_ early flight to a city called Danville. As far as I knew, Mum had gotten a job as a technician, but she didn't tell me who with.

 **2 Hours Later:**

We finally got to the airport, a 2-hour drive from Ashurst in the New Forest.

"So, are you looking forward to your new job Mum?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely! Are you looking forward to this new start Edward?" Mum replied.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I can make a few friends, and do better than back home in Ashurst," I answered

"Good, time to board our flight!" Mum exclaimed enthusiastically.

 **3 Hours Later:**

The plane touched down in Danville International Airport and we disembarked, ready for our new life.

"Here we go then, hello Danville!" I excitedly said.

"Edward, you do realise our new house is about another half-hours drive right?" Mum pointed out.

"Oh, ok. Do you know where the new house is?"

"Yeah, somewhere on a street called Maple Drive, number 112, I think."

We got to the new house and unpacked our stuff, which took about 2 hours. As we finished, Mum explained that she had to meet her new boss, and promptly left, leaving me to find something to do.

I was just about to listen to Quadrophenia, my favourite album when I heard someone knocking the door.

I answered it, kinda surprised by who was on the other side; a boy with a triangular head with red hair, and a boy with an f-shaped head and green hair.

"Hi, are you the new kid?" The boy with red hair asked.

"Yeah, my names Edward, nice to meet you guys," I replied.

"Cool, I'm Phineas, and that's my brother Ferb, he doesn't speak much." Phineas said, "Nice jumper by the way."

"Thanks!"! How did you know I was moving in here anyway?"

"We can see your house from our backyard." He explained.

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter one! I didn't want this chapter to be super long (I'm good at that!), but I just wanted to get something down so I didn't lose my inspiration. Hope you enjoyed! BTW, updates will be quite irregular as I have a lot going on.**

 **Thanks for reading and Rock On!**

 **Written by TenaciousLuke.**


	2. Idea For The Day

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of A New Life. Quick recap: Edward has just moved into Danville and met Phineas and Ferb. The characters are in their teens in this story BTW. Anyway, let's get on with it!

"So, first day of summer, what do you usually do Edward?" Phineas asked.

"Umm, I listen to music, game, learn how to play acoustic guitar and upgrade my watch to do helpful and cool stuff. How 'bout you?" I replied

"We build cool stuff to have fun with our friends and there's usually a song involved. Basically, we Carpe Diem."

"Carpe Diem? That means seize the day right?"

"Yeah, cause why let a day be wasted?" He replied "Say, would you like to come over to our backyard, meet our friends?"

"Ok, I guess. Just give me a minute, I need to grab something" I said nervously, going inside to grab my Stetson and take my jumper off. It was hotter than I thought it was gonna be!

Current location: Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

For the walk over and about 10 minutes after, Phineas explained in detail what he, Ferb and their friends, and occasionally their sister did during summer vacation and listed a few highlights of the past years. I had a look of confusion mixed with disbelief on my face, it seemed impossible. But impossible was apparently normal here, something I was gonna have to get used to (not very successfully, I might add)

"When you're friends with us, summer rocks!" Said Phineas.

"Yeah, I kinda lost my joy for summer a couple of days ago," I explained "Broke up with my ex because of the move."

The girl in question was Leah Doherty. I missed her, especially because of last summer. Mum and Leah's dad had arranged a vacation to Paris. It was brilliant… but now I had 'Our Last Summer' by ABBA stuck in my head.

"That's rough, but maybe you'll meet someone else." Phineas suggested.

"I- maybe, but no-one will be able to replace her," I replied "I mean, we thought it was true love… but obviously not."

Phineas looked as if he just had a eureka moment, and I realised that I had probably just given him an idea for the day.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas exclaimed "We're gonna build a machine that can predict a person's next relationship!"

A/N: End of chapter 2. Finally got around to finishing it! Forgot to mention, but this is an AU where the episodes from Quantum Boogaloo onwards didn't happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join me in chapter three as Edward meets the rest of the gang, and we see what relationships are predicted!

Remember to ROCK ON!

TenaciousLuke.


	3. Relationships Predicted

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3. This chapter sets up the ships for the main story (this story is just Edward's first day.) I hope you enjoy!

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" A girl asked as she walked through the gate.

"Oh, hey Isabella, we were just talking to the new kid, who gave us the idea for the day." Phineas gestured towards me.

"Hi, my name's Isabella, and you?" The girl asked.

"My name's Edward, nice to meet you Isabella." I answered.

"That idea you gave them?"

"Umm, I was talking about how I lost my love of summer, because I had to break up with my ex a couple of days before the move, and Phineas came up with the idea of a machine that can predict your next relationship."

"Oh, ok. It'll be interesting to see what it says." Isabella replied, casting a quick glance at Phineas.

While Phineas and Ferb were building the relationship predictor, two boys, who said their names were Buford and Baljeet respectively, walked into the backyard. I introduced myself, trying to make as good a first impression as possible.

"OK, we're almost there. Just got a couple of settings to adjust… and done!" Phineas exclaimed.

He explained how the machine worked, and booted it up.

"Oh, and I should probably explain, after we find out the predictions, our memory of the last ten minutes will be wiped, to make the eventual start of the relationships… natural." He added

The machine worked it's magic, and predicted something like this: Phineas Leah, Ferb Vanessa, Buford Milly, Baljeet Ginger, Edward Isabella. We didn't get time to react, as there was a white flash, and as far as we were concerned, the last ten minutes never happened.

A/N: And that concludes chapter three! Hope you enjoyed. I'm aiming to end this story in the next chapter, though that may not happen…

See you in chapter 4. Remember to Review.

Rock on!

TenaciousLuke


	4. End of the First Day

A/N: Welcome to what I hope is the last chapter of this story. Don't quote me on that though!

Without further ado, here it is!

We were still recovering from the flash of light when my phone's text tone, which I had set to Who Are You, went off. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out to check it. It was Mum; she was on her way home.

"I've gotta go home. See you all later!" I said, walking out of the gate.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" Phineas asked,

"Maybe, depends how I feel." I replied

Current location: Edward's new house.

I walked in, took my shoes off and sat down before texting Mum to say that I was home.

Mum text back to say that she was right outside the door; her last job had been at the top of the road.

"So Edward, how was your first day in Danville" Mum asked

"Brilliant, Mum! I met some new people who could potentially be new friends. How about you?" I replied.

"Good, thanks for asking. My new boss is alright, and I managed to get quite a few jobs in."

"Cool. Can I just say, I think I'm gonna like it here."

A/N: And there we go, a super short chapter to finish off this story. I don't think I did too bad for my first fanfic, but be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews.

Keep Calm and Rock On!

TenaciousLuke.


End file.
